Kakarots News
by cookkay72
Summary: Kakarot discovers a new threat, to his world? Not very good a summarys but please read...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Disclaimer; i do not own DBZ

A/N;I got this idea from StiCyLove, and just wanted to thank you soo much!:)

"Kakarot, where are you? What are you doing? I miss you my son!", a feminine voice calls out to Goku.

"Who are you? Who's Kakarot?"

"You are Kakarot, my son! How could you forget about us?" a harsh male voice answers his question.

"What's going on with you? Don't you have any Saiyan pride?" another male questions him, "I'm disappointed brother!"

The darkness around him vanishes. A white creature is sitting in some kind of a plane and creates an immense ball of energie. A lone warrior tries to stop him but it is no use. His weak attempt gets consummend immediately before it destroys the planet in the background. It's the first time Goku understands what the creature is saying: "That's what you get for being strong enough to become the super saiyan".

The creature laughs like a maniac and enjoys the sight of the dying planet before his eyes.

White consumes the scene again and a big ape appears out of nowhere.

"Kakarot, do you remember me? I'm you or better your true potential along with the beast you transform into on full moons. However, today you won't transform cause we need to talk. This must sound crazy for you but it's true. You're from out of space. Your home planet is called Vegetasei. Your race is the Saiyan. They are 'killer slaves' for the white monster you saw a moment ago. He's called Frieza. He'll blow up our home planet in a few years. I want us to prevent it by fighting him as a super saiyan. The legend of the super saiyan is also the reason for him to blow up the planet, because he's afraid of the strength of this legendary state of a saiyan warrior. To achieve my,goal you'll need to regrow your tail and lots of training. There are 5 transformations available for you right now and you'll learn them before we head back to Vegeta-sei to help protect our home. Even if that means that we're neglecting our mission to conquer this planet. Remember this Kakarot, because this is final. Every night we'll train you inside your mind and at day time you'll train your body on your own".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer; i do not own DBZ

After the first meeting of Kakarot and his Oozaru, his tail regrew. His training continued for 2 years. Afterwards he started to look for his space pot.

For months his search went without a result but then "A space capsule from 18 years ago? Hm... I think you should ask at Capsule Corp. They probably found it and used it for new inventions."

"Thank you old man"

"You're welcome, kid"

Some days and questions later Kakarot is able to get his ship back.

"So boy, I presume that you already know how to use it?"

"Oozaru, do you think?"

'Of course, Kakarot!'

"Naturally"

"Alright. Good Luck with whatever you're going to do"

"I appreciate it".

As soon as he left Earth, he began to meditate. Time passes fast and soon they would arrive at Vegetasei.

'Kakarot, we should alter the place for our landing. I don't want to land in the middle of the 'airport'' Any idea, where you want to set down?

'There's a desert. Wait a second, I'll alter the coordinates immediately'

"Alright. But I believe they'll know about our arriving.

'You're right, however, we're able to suppress our ki so they won't be able to find us' 'Good. We're here right?

'Yeah, prepare for setting down'.


	3. Chapter 3

"Man that was a harsh landing."

"Should we hide the pod?"

'Not important – we should hide ourselves'

"Got that"

As soon as his ki vanishes, Kakarot can feel 3 enormous powers approaching. Fast he disappears behind some big rocks.

The 3 guys stand there and observe the area. One of them comes over to the rocks and faces Kakarot only a few seconds. His tail wraps around Kakarot in a playful manner.

"Wait here!", the stranger whispers softly before he informs his colleagues "there's no one. Whoever it was, he got away!"

"Alright, let's return and report to the king", one of them commands.

"I'll be back, 'lil brother", the stranger whispers before he disappears together with the others. "Little brother? ... That was my brother? What was his name ... Raditz, right?" '

That's right. Looks like we got our first ally' "Seems like you're a bit optimistic."

Tired from the long journey Kakarot falls asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ

"Finally they stopped talking, now I have to get father."

Raditz runs down the street.

Every cell is burning with excitement.

Without any warning he crushes open the door.

"Father! Father, Mother! He's here!"

"Who's here?" "Kakarot", "Where? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. Aren't you excited, father?"

"I don't know. Why isn't he with you?"

"He came and didn't want to get discovered. He's still hiding out in the desert, waiting for me to return."

"Why? What does he get out of being secretive?"

"I don't know. Let's find out together. I assure you that it's him. I could just sense it!"

"I believe him, Bardock. Let's meet him."

Bardock sighs in defeat, "Alright, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer; I do not own DBZ

It doesn't take them long to find Kakarot. He was sleeping peacefully.

"Kakarot, wake up!" I softly call out to him and brush the tip of my tail over his cheek.

"Don't!Stop!"

"Do you have any idea how lonely it was on earth?"

"Well, Oozaru is a good companion and trainings partner but ...anyway that's not the reason why I'm here."

"What's your reason for being here without completing your mission, brat?"Our father questions him.

"Oozaru said that it's more important to train to defeat Frieza before he attacks Vegetasei."

"Why would Frieza attack us, huh? Tell me brat!", father is getting rather harsh here but Kakarot doesn't seem to be very scared. He's holding up with him well.

"Because Frieza fears the Legend of the Super Saiyan. He thinks that we have reached the level where it is only a matter of time till the first Super Saiyan occurs. A Super Saiyan is a possible threat to Frieza 'because he could fight him - probably equally"

"How do you know that?" I ask my little brother while I still brush my tail over his cheek.  
Suddenly I feel his tail wrap around my arm. He is totally consumed into his thoughts. What's he thinking?

'Maybe he's talking to his Oozaru?' Father announced.

"Possibly but why?" I wondered out loud.

"Kakarot and his Oozaru seem to be on pretty good terms. Other than us, weakling!"

That comment stings every time but I learned to ignore it.

"Really? That's rare!" I look at my little brother. He appears to be in trance. Finally he snaps out of it and smiles at us.

"Let's say I simply know it. Oh and father, do me a favour. Don't go on the mission to planet Meat". He tells us, as if he was listening to everything that we had said only moments before.

We look at him like he's grown a second head.

"Why?" our mother questions carefully.

"It's ... it's a trap."

"You can call it Friezas first move."


End file.
